


The Gift

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Enjoy this drabble and happy day of love, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wrote this last year for Valentine's Day so I'm posting it here because guess what day it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: Ryo gets a little gift from Akira for Valentine's Day. What is it?





	The Gift

Ryo sat at his desk in his room, quietly organizing and studying through his father’s notes and books on demons. Despite the flaws in his father’s calculations, it was a little impressive of how he came to some of the conclusions. The desk was a mess, papers sticking out of books stacked on top of each other mixed with coffee and an ashtray of cigarette butts. Ryo was so engulfed in the research he forgot about the world around him.

So engulfed he didn’t see nor hear Akira coming in the door.

So engulfed he didn’t notice Akira walking up behind him with his hands behind his back.

Startled, he jumped in his chair when he felt some soft and delicate plop down on his head. He snapped around to see Akira smile shyly with a pink blush dust his cheeks.

“Akira?”

“S-Sorry for scaring you…”

“It’s alright, but what is-”

“Close your eyes. No peeking!”

“Okay?” Ryo did as he was told, feeling Akira’s calloused hands wrap around to cover his eyes. Akira led him out of the chair and toward the dresser mirror on the other side of the room. They both stop abruptly at the dresser, with Ryo’s eyes still closed. Akira’s hands slip away and Ryo could hear him quickly pace back to the other side of the room.

“Can I look now?” Ryo asked, his voice getting a little excited.

“Not yet!” Akira told him as he hurried back to where Ryo was standing, “You ready?”

“Akiraaaaa…”

Ryo then felt something delicate and soft on his head. What is it? He wanted to open his eyes so bad but waited for Akira to say so.

“You can open your eyes.”

Ryo slowly opened his eyes and covered his mouth as he gasped lightly. His eyes widened with genuine surprise to find that Akira had made a flower crown especially for him. He lightly touched the flower petals and the realization dawned on him that the flowers used, like the roses and tulips, all represented love.

“Akira…Did…Did you make this?” Ryo asked, happy tears starting to form.

Akira nodded cutely, his dark curls flying about. He gave Ryo a happy toothy grin and Ryo couldn’t help but smile back

“Oh Akira, I love it!” He reached his arms out for a hug and Akira gladly gave him just that by wrapping his arms around Ryo’s waist and up his back as Ryo hugged Akira’s neck and cried into his shoulder. Neither of them wanted to break the hug and they were perfectly fine with that.


End file.
